


FusionTale

by FusiontaleAU



Series: A Never Ending Story [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Best Friends, Character reborn, Creepypasta six bones, Cross!Sans - Freeform, Evil Chara (Undertale), F/M, Friendship/Love, HELP_tale, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reborn - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Six Bones, Sixbones AU, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, comic papyrus, friends become Lovers, tragic background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: Chara discovered a new power. They have gone too far, Frisk and Sans must do something that has never been done before in the history of Human or Monster kind. They must FUSE and are re-born but so is Papyrus?While on the run from Ink and the others, they will meet allies and more and It seems the Doctor from their AU was hiding more than anyone realized.Prequel to Story of my LifeOrigins Story to Teiran ( fusion of Sans and Frisk) and Comic Papyrus (fusion of Papyrus and Sans)





	1. FusionTale

“ this is the only reason you were 'CREATED' for this reason alone...don’t worry it will all be over soon, don’t forget why you are doing this 'SINSEY' ” 

Frisk hears screams of pain as the man in white flips the switch. 

Then black. 

She felt herself falling into darkness when the small human awoke she was laying in the golden flower bed everything seemed to be a blur as Frisk sat up and took her first few steps through into the Ruins. she feels strange, that man, or was it a monster? She doesn’t know; she couldn't see. Frisk never really can the only thing she see’s is a man in white talking to her. Testing on her with needles and something close to shock therapy for reasons unknown. She's been having these weird dreams. Lately, the man always comes to her; she has no memory of ever being used as a lab rat for experiments. 

And who is Sinsey...?

 

"HOWDY IM FOWLEY!" 

 

*a voice calls to you 

 

She says nothing; it's a talking flower! How is Frisk supposed to react? Either way, this place feels oddly familiar. 

 

"You're new aren't ya?" 

 

She tilted her head, something is off about this, I mean aside from a living plant talking to a human but it's something else she cannot place her finger on it. She feels unsafe… 

 

"someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." 

 

flowery begins to explain, the SOUL and how it works in battle, it is the culmination of your begin, your SOUL is weak but can grow strong if gained enough LV in short for love, there are other ways to increase LOVE but while in battle fighting against monsters, here, it was killed or be killed. 

 

Frisk had no idea why, but she felt this voice inside her, whispers, it was scary. The human lost in thought didn't notice Flowery had attacked her. She blacked out and when she came too she found Flowley, looking confused and at a puzzle " just who the hell are you…your-your not just any human-" 

 

Something was moving in frisk’s soul; the voices are getting louder. 

 

" Chara? Is that you?" it hurts. Frisk can't think, Frisk can't see…She realized a little too late why everything is so familiar, ‘I've been here. time has reset itself’ " you know what's happening here…you just want to see 'US' all suffer, like last time" flowery spoke, his voice was cold as stone Frisk finally speaks, " SHUT UP!" 

 

She blacked out once more; something awful is happening …'CHARA' was taking control, no! Frisk wouldn't let them take control this time! 

*You struggled, nothing happened 

A warm light has appeared in the darkness, Frisk sees a warm glow and runs to it blindly, her heart is beating like a steam hammer when she opened her eyes she see’s she is now standing near the gate; 'I no longer hear the voices, where is mom?' she wondered. 

 

Frisk walked upstairs and found her in the kitchen cooking when Frisk approached her. Frisk was close to getting sick at what she saw…killing LIVE snails with a knife, "M-mom? Are you-Are you okay?" The goat lady stopped, her head almost turning in a very odd sideway with cracking of her neck" my child don't you know…iT's RudE To eAT BeFore DiNner" her voice was so demon-like, the girl froze in place "MomMy wIll PUnish You…Frisk" Frisk’s eyes grew wide, that smile she knew it as well as day and night, she turned and ran back to the living room " WHATS WRONG FRISK!? RUNNING AWAY SO SOON!?, COME BACK AND HOLD YOUR DEAR MOTHER!" 

 

She ran down the stairs almost tripping over her own feet when she runs into the gate. It won't open,’ Please for god sakes!’ she could hear Torial right behind her, Time felt like it was almost for once stopping, not because Frisk was going to die, Chara knew better, ‘they wanted me to …to-’ 

 

*you spare Torie, but she refused 

 

Frisk finds herself covered in the ashes of who she once called her mom. The goat who took care of her in a past life now …she was no more, Frisk didn't kill mom, she refused to play Chara's game, and in return, they took Torial’s life before her eyes, “I fear that I may fall apart at this very moment” Frisk says quietly. 

 

Her eyes wide in surprise as the door finally opened on its own, she wasted no time running out in tears ashes still on her sweater. Frisk’s mind was spinning, find help, need to find someone that was the goal at that moment in time before Chara could take hold of someone else and take their lives as they did with mom, Frisk's feet crunched against the blanket of snow; it's so cold against her skin. This didn't matter to her all she could see was HER face dying over and over, Frisk called out for help nothing happens; her legs are going numb from all the running she finally slows her past and grabs the closest thing near her to rest on. Frisk lend against the old wooden tree that stood close to the full bars that anyone could easily get by;’ I can't go on….I'm so weak’. She slid down the tree and rested her legs, it's cold, but Frisk doesn't care what happens to herself all that matters is she needs to save everyone else, the last thing she see’s is an angel in a blue jacket. 

 

She feels like a cinnamon roll soft and warm. She awakens in a large blanket wrapped around her small farm, " Gee kid, you almost became a kid-pop if I didn't show up" the terrible pun brings a smile to Frisk’s face. She replied with her own pun" how ICE of you to notice sans" it was just as bad as his. The blue skeleton laughed none the less and sure enough there he sat at the end of the couch with a cup of coffee in hand, " but you nearly gave me BONE CHILLS, I saw you running and...I found you covered in ashes" Sans was at the point of looking at Frisk with the most hated glare. Then it all came flooding back, and she doesn’t blame him for thinking that way, ‘even though he probably doesn't remember me…I can at least tell him and try to save everyone’, so she tells him everything even the parts of how she can reset from beginning to end and the fact she has no idea even know where or who Chara is now and ...even the dreams. He sits in silence, thinking most likely at first Frisk is joking because he was smirking. However when she started talking about the resets and by the look on her face showed him that she had seen someone who had just been killed, Frisk finally stop to give him a moment to say something, anything, nothing the silence is getting weird, " how long" he speaks, what? "How long what?" "how long have you been ...having these dreams? I thought I was the only one that was- " he has tears in his eyes, those blue eyes deep within showed someone who had suffered for way too long, the bags under them showed each nightmare and tears falling from finding your brother dead Nothing but ashes. He needed a nap. 

 

" oh god..I'm so sorry Sans-"he cuts frisk off " don’t be kid, we were used as lab rats then tossed aside.." he looks at his hand lost in thought. He seemed to be talking to himself " no one remembered...I-I thought I was crazy, I couldn't even tell Pap because everything would just reset " his voice is breaking as he pulls up his fluffy blue hoodie to hide his eyes. Was he crying? Frisk reaches out to touch him, " Sans…" then she froze a thought hits her, " S-Sans where is papyrus?" 

 

He snapped out of his little world and stood " we have to leave, NOW!" off they went, trying to save their friend papyrus and the others. 

 

The cheerful Skeleton was not at his pose like he usually was looking out for humans, we looked everywhere all the while the two would find trails of ashes from where Chara had been. Every step they take sans seemed to become slower as if he knew or feared what was coming. They finally made it to the lab only to find that Alphys was sitting at her desk. The lizard in tears but seems to be trying to download something on her disk. She jumped when Sans called out to her. However she calmed when she saw it was only them, " sorry Alphys didn't mean to barge in like this", Sans apologizing "I-It's al-alright I-I was-was just-just um cleaning the last b-bit of anime from my computer" she spoke looking down playing with her thumbs, Sans and Frisk both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Frisk smiles and shrugged then turn back to her, "well at least we know you haven't been …never mind, um we kinda need your help" " M-me? what-what ca-can I do?" she asked her voice almost above a whisper. 

 

" we can't find pap; we were hoping you knew where he was?" Sans was starting to panic, at first, Alphys shook her head but then brighten " well-well he could have shown up on the computer and m-maybe-" " just do it!" Sans, almost demanded but calmed when Frisk placed a hand on his shoulder " please " Alphys nodded understanding then went right to her computer, they both looked over her shoulder " well?" "That-that's strange, according to my findings he-he is heading to judgment hall I can run another test-" before she can even finish, sans had left the building " SANS WAIT! Sorry alphas, get somewhere safe" she warns her before chasing after sans close behind. 

 

Gold is what Frisk always see’s, although she’s been there so many times it still stands out in her mind, the judgment hall is where it always ends or begins, judgment hall stretched before them, somber and beautiful. Artificial sunlight poured in through the stained-glass windows and played across the two-toned tiles. Tall marble pillars stood on either side of the hall like sentinels. She was so deep in thought with the magic of it all Frisk almost bump into sans who had stopped, his full attention on what was in front of him. She followed his blue glow gaze, to the other end of the hall to find something, no, someone blocking them their path. 

 

It's Papyrus 

 

*Papyrus blocks your path 

 

They stand, staring one other down before Papyrus breaks the ice "Hello bother, human" the voice sounds a mix of both Papyrus and Chara. He is smiling but it’s almost too sweet to belong to papyrus, it was sick when he opened his red eyes they were not the orange or the white eyes Frisk and Sans have come to know in the 'past' few resets. They were large crimson red,’ almost reminded me of the blood of all the innocent monsters they killed’ Frisk went from sick to angry her feet are about to take a step forward when Sans shoots his arm across blocking her path, "no, it's all right kid" San speaks there is anger held in his voice. Frisk takes a step back moving out of the way, once she was safely out of the way Sans full sights were on papyrus. He stuffed both hands into his pockets as he sighed " AH, SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE BIG BROTHER WHO IS THERE FOR ME?" 

 

*Sans has entered battle 

 

*you feel your sins clawing down your back 

 

Sans is stunned by the this, even though it was Chara using the little brother's body. To Sans all he could see was Papyrus. Mind, and soul, before Sans has a chance to react the blue skeleton is struck cutting his left cheek, " all the times, you watched and let me die" they started to fight it was hard to watch as they attacked, causing bloodshed to fall, although it may not have looked like it, sans was holding back. Not once had he brought out the Graster blasters if Frisk noticed it, there was a chance Chara would soon notice as well. Papyrus cried making a sad face "it's all your fault "Sans began to sweat and tried to block his attack " no-no pap I didn't!" Papyrus cuts him off "YOU ARE A DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!" 

 

" HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD DIE OVER AND OVER!" 

 

" no..no I-" "have I not done everything to make you happy? And what do you do!? You watch me die over and over again and NEVER once have done anything about it…" Sans had reached his breaking point " you never really loved me, your 'own' brother" Chara was overpowering, but San's was too deep and lost too even notice papyrus in front of him, " S-SANS LOOK OUT!" She tried to call out, but in one move Frisk is too late. 

 

Everything happened in a flash, Papyrus is gone, and to Frisk’s horror, she finds the fallen, broken skeleton, her chocolate eyes look in fear of what she already knows the answer to 'who is lying before me.' crimson blood stains the baby blue jacket, he coughs and speaks breathing slowly, it is then she knows Sans is on the blink of death " hey sweetheart, heh I'm real cracked up to see ya" he gives off a little laugh but ends up coughing up more blood. 

 

" oh-oh god sans" she falls beside him. Frisk was always a crybaby she couldn't do anything more and cursed at herself for begin so childish, but then she feels a warm hand placed itself upon her wet cheek. She looked down to see him smiling at all things telling her a lousy pun which to Frisk's surprise she laughed, it was a touching moment but passed as soon as came. 

 

Something strange happened, Sans grabbed the human's hand and with his last few breaths told her, he couldn't do it…Chara had taken Papyrus and the others, The Red-eyed child had become stronger. 

 

Frisk could see his soul. It was light baby blue and glowed brightly like the bright stars in the night sky. He told the human to take it, she waited for him to laugh and say 'just kidding' but then Frisk realized he wanted HUMAN to absorbed his soul into her HUMAN body, she looked at him as if he had lost his mind; it was crazy no human has ever done this before! And why…of all times would Sans- 

 

"Please frisk; I want to save him…I NEED to be there for him" 

That's when it finally clicked Frisk understood. After all the resets, all the times when Chara had control over her body Frisk can't recall when sans was able to stop them or did anything, he was as helpless as Frisk was. 

 

"I can't afford not to care anymore." 

 

It was odd; the human wasn't sure how it worked because no human who had fallen had ever run into a monster that would do something so crazy, but…Chara was out of control, and they had to be stopped. Once and for all. Frisk nodded smiling, Sans smiled back, and he spoke in some strange tone but... it sounded familiar to her, yet Frisk didn't know why. Sans magic began to grow until it forms a shield around the two of them, it felt warm, safe and all she see’s is white, Frisk hears a voice, it's belongs to SANS. 

 

"PASSCODE: FUSIONTALE" 

 

Then darkness.


	2. REBORN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outertale belongs to https://2mi127.tumblr.com/  
> Ink Sans belongs to http://comyet.tumblr.com/  
> Teiran fusion of Sans and Frisk belongs to me

"...." 

Loud Footsteps echo against the floor. 

“ ...wow what a pity, my Son tried the coward way out by ending this story" it's the same voice from the dream, he sighs annoyed," too bad YOU DON’T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER” Rustling can be heard in the background and then a sharp pain can be felt a needle in the chest, “ overwriting passcode. Fusing Sans and Frisk” he muttered. 

 

She doesn't know how long she was lying on that cold floor or how she even got there yet somehow she felt reborn as if she was just taking her first breath of life, her eye sockets slowly opening. she gowns out taking in her surroundings," what happened?" she murmured, it was weird ...the magic flowing through the veins inside her soul right down to her fingertips, it was almost too much to handle. looking down at her hands, one of them looks human with flesh and bone while the other is a skeleton hand, She feels shocked at the new feeling as the magic sparks to life without much effort at all. Like a child riding a bike for the first time, the small half skeleton and the half-human girl suddenly in a flash found herself outside of Snowden then flashed back to Judgement Hall. Did she just teleport?! These new powers are very powerful she noted, this is just too surreal for her... "what the hell...just happened?" is her first thought, " did..did I do that?" she spoke out loud, then covered her mouth upon hearing her own voice, it was different it sounded like a mix between San's and Frisk. Granted that was a fair question but that should be at least be number five. She looks around her, she appeared to be in some kind of hall to a kingdom or church made of gold Suddenly she remembered when she had teleported the first time, there was a sign outside of a small town that read WELCOME TO SNOWDEN. 

 

 

She noticed that she was wearing odd clothes, a blue jacket? It was warm and smelt of hotdogs and like it had not been washed in a week or maybe even longer, with long black stockings along with a purple and light blue striped top. She took note of how soft the blue jacket was along with the white slippers were just as cozy. Lastly, there were the dark pants with a white strip on the side which fit perfectly around her waist. 

 

Suddenly She felt a cold shiver run down her spine and looks to the end of the hall that leads to the thorn room, She could feel THEM. HER FRIENDS. PAPYRUS CALLING OUT TO HER FROM INSIDE OF CHARA. 

 

These are the souls that CHARA stole from their bodies. 

 

 

that's when she felt IT... she felt Chara, so much LOVE but not love; the red-eyed demon never had a soul from the start, their body was a cold and dark obsess. 

 

She sighed sticking her hands into her basketball shorts pockets, well she got a 'skeleton' of stuff to make up for, to Sans, Pap, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, Frisk, and Torie... 

 

 

Chara is going to have a bad time… 

 

 

However, she was still not used to her new powers and barely knew anything about them. Apparently fusing two monsters together causes a boost in LV and EXP (it’s like a cheat code but without killing other monster’s) she had nothing to go on except for what she had seen thus far the studies of fusing with monsters is next to zero. Even so, she decided to continue on foot, and if it came to hand to hand combat...well, she would cross that bridge once she got a handle of her new powers and learned more about them. After leaving judgment hall, she walked into a small colorless room and is horrified at what she finds at the end of the room. There are seven small coffins in a row, they all appear to be empty, she slowly walks up to one of them, this feels oddly familiar to her... Her breathing grows heavy as the air is thick with tension. 

 

*A MEMORY IS RECOVERED 

 

What is this? Her eyes open and found the King of all Monsters, King Asgore barley standing with his body armor damaged his eyes full of sadness, “so that is how it is...I remember when my son died, the underground lost all hope” the underground? She wonders if this is a memory of Frisk as she listens to the king speak watching him closely, “the future had once again been taken from us from the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war” The war against Monsters and Humans it went on for years, “ I said I would DESTROY any human that came down here” his voice is deep but unsteady, it’s as if the king doesn't believe the words himself, “ I would use the souls to become GODLIKE and free us from this terrible prison and then I would destroy humanity “ he places his large white paw against his chest, “ and let monsters rule, in peace..” the coffins that she saw were for the humans that Asgore had....The skeleton girl couldn’t even finish that thought. 

 

“ However the truth is...” 

 

“ I do not want power...I do not want to hurt anyone.” 

 

“ I want everyone to hope... However, I cannot take this any longer.” 

 

The girl staggered back and fell backward onto the cold stone floor she-she was back in the gray room? King Asgore was gone, she was alone again, was it all in her head or maybe more memory, “ they..they were only children” she stuttered still in shock but somehow manages to stand up after taking few deep breaths. She had seen enough and decided to take her to leave, walking up the tall staircase which lead to the old library. It was covered in head to toe with books, files, and ancient history books just as she thought the girl found nothing that would answer any of her questions on monster fusion, she sighed annoyed but walked over ahead finding a door at the end. She grabbed the golden doorknob and gave it a small shove that opened the two tall doors in front of her and found herself in a room full of golden flowers the room was covered in head to toe; it almost reminded her of a spring garden on a sunny day. Asgore must have taken good care of this place but where was Asgore? That wasn’t the only thing off; the room was strangely silent. It was too quiet. 

 

A chill runs down her and nearly rattles her bones and makes her hair stand on end; it’s the feeling that set her off. The intense sense of something evil lurking near, the message is loud and clear. It was HATE, “ get out of my head” The girl demanded, it does not fade it’s almost mocking. The part skeleton looks around her, yet she see’s no one, but she can feel Chara is near and spots a door, the feeling grows stronger as she goes near it. She keeps her guard up and storms past the purple and golden King’s chair that stands in the middle of the thorn room and bursts in through the door and finds the very person that was the cause of all this ...Chara- NO, this was no longer the red-eyed demon child it was much worse. They now stood ten feet tall, with four full-grown demon goat horns that pointed out each side of Chara’s Head with a golden crown sitting on top. They are dressed in long robs in dark colorful styles that covered her whole body, their back was turned away they stood like a statue until laugher could be heard echoing though the air, “ HEHEHEhehehe, You finally made it to SAVE your friends-” they stopped mid-sentence a painful sounding CRACK! Is heard and their head turned most sickeningly toward the half skeleton fusion girl. Those lost eyes, the color of Chara’s eyes was full black with light fire ruby eye lights staring through her soul but no longer human, “ wait you're not Bonehead! However, I can FEEL him inside you...who are you? “they tilted their head looking down at the small half skeleton half girl. The girl stared back into the dark red evil ones, she could feel all her friends souls within the monster standing in front of her it made her blood boil, “my name..” she started to speak,’ what is my name?’ she wondered realizing she did not have one, no one gave her one. The only other names she was ever called at one time was- Sans, Frisk, and in a dream, GASTER called her ‘SINSEY’ well I guess she or more Sans confirmed they were most likely memories which had been working for Gaster and it is possible Frisk agreed to it as well...The person who gave them life used them as lab rats. Whoever Gaster was going to be next. Suddenly she membered a NAME from one of the books from the library, it meant to be strong and to stay determined, “heh, okay I’ll throw you a bone my name is Teiran, and I am filled with DETERMINATION!” Chara’s eye seemed to twitch at the pun their pointed dragged teeth turned into a twisted grin, “ what a STUPID NAME!! I hate that COMEDIAN!” they hissed out and jumped at her almost striking her with their long claws like animal. However, Teiran teleports out of the way just in time, ‘ looks like I pissed it off!’ she thought. 

 

*You have entered Battle. 

 

 

“ you are FAST .. this proves more of a Challange” Chara giggles and prepares another attack, “ how about we make things FUN, for old times sake?” They summoned a long crimson glowing knife. The power coming off the summoned weapon is so strong, it almost makes her gag it's toxic magic,“ shame isn’t it... not enough fools in the GAME” they said in a teasing tone. While licking the knife with their slimly pink tough keeping their dead eyes on her, “ then again the only people I have to compare you too are all those people I killed” Teiran feels anger within her and her eye lights burn with blue magic. She has no idea how or why but suddenly in a flash a dragon skull appears in front of Chara blasting them Chara smiles at this. Teiran's eye is still light with magic and can feel herself panting with anger. Once the smoke clears she finds Chara has moved to the side, “ touche?” a cut can be seen on Chara’s cheek with blood falling down and they wipe it with their thumb. The two clashed with one another, “ you’re a fool with no past, say goodbye to your future!” Chara puts presser on the knife almost slicing the other’s skin, but neither one backs down or away until Chara uses her bone attack that they stole from Papyrus mixed with other attacks that bring Teiran down to her knees' coughing up blood, “ I hope you can hear me SANS...” They grabbed Teiran by her dark blue hoodie and lifted her head up and lends in close to her ear, “ I’m going to enjoy watching this WORLD burn to hell... this was fun, and I will have to thank my NEW FRIEND later” then kicks her over so Teiran is on her back and Chara aims their hand toward the fallen hero getting ready to blast her. One last time. 

 

Teiran feels her vision become a blur as the tears falls blocking her sight and her body becomes numb, ‘ i‘m so sorry... I couldn‘t save them not even one.’ 

 

* You reach for your SAVE file 

 

*Nothing happens 

 

*You struggle 

 

*NOTHING HAPPENS 

 

*But maybe ...with what little magic you have left, you can save SOMEONE 

 

Teiran gasps and sits up, “ Huh-huh? Where am I?” she looks around finding all her friends smiling at her. 

 

*The souls appear 

 

“ you’re alive!? Papyrus-papyrus-” The tall skeleton smiles at her yet shook his head, “ YOU CAN ONLY SAVE ONE OF US SANS ER-TEIRAN" he laughed at the slip-up,"you-you know my name?" she asked surprised at this, “ But-but what about the rest of you? I can‘t just save...one, then that would mean-” she hears a loud bombing voice, ” WHAT ARE YOU STUPID!? HAVEN’T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING THOUGH OUT THIS WHOLE THING!” Unydne yelled rolling her one good eye sounding as annoyed as ever,” Huh? “ Teiran asked while rubbing the back of her neck not understanding she had yet to understand how this was happening, “ Yes my child, you came all this way and made so many friends even facing danger and learning about yourself“ Toriel pointed out with a soft smile, “ you didn’t do all this for no reason did you?” no, of course, she didn’t do this all for nothing, she came all this way to save all of them because they are her friends. Asgore walks up and nodes agreeing, “Teiran don’t lose hope, you are the future to all monster-kind” “ I-I-I know-know things may look d-dark now but-” Alphys smiles, “ I-I believe you can do it!” “ Darling you have my full support on this!” even Mettaton was cheering her on, “ HEH, I GUESS SOME HUMANS ARE OKAY...” Unydne gave a small smirk, “ LISTEN SANS OR FRISK-” She seems frustrated, “ IM NOT GONNA GET USED TO THAT UGH! LISTEN, NERD! YOU BETTER NOT FORGET ABOUT US! OR I’LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO REMEMBER!” She summons her spear, but somehow Teiran knows she means well. Every word makes Teiran's soul glow with pride and love, “ I’ll never forget about you guys...” she hugs them all in a group hug, “ your fate is up to you now my child” Torial pets her on the head lovingly, and Papyrus smiles softly with tears as he hugs the small fusion, “ GOOD LUCK BROTHER AND HUMAN.” 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

*Chara threaten to break your soul 

 

*It refused 

 

Chara hisses as they backed away their claw burning like acid and Teiran slowly stood up Chara’s eyes widen in shock as they can feel Teiran HP Level all the way back up as well as her LV she let’s out a low chuckle giving a cocky grin, “ is that all you got? I'm starting get bone tired” Chara glares, but that wicked smile returned, “ You have returned to full health HEHEEHhhehe doesn’t matter I will end this GAME!” Chara starts to create a black hole with their bare claws, ‘ no...Chara wouldn’t dare’ Chara is such a sore loser they would take this world out with them if they had too. Teiran teleports jumping high into the air then landing on Chara's chest summoning a bone attack then stabs Chara deep in the chest not letting go, entering into the core Chara screams like a dying cat, “ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING , FOOL. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE DOING!” She ignores them and finally grabs the glowing orange soul deep within Chara’s core, ' I won't give up!' and pulls with everything in her might, ' I will never lose to you AGAIN!' Everything began to shake like an earthquake, “ LET.MY.FRIENDS.GO!” she ordered, little by little pulling the small soul free, “ WAIT! IF YOU PULL ANY FURTHER YOU’LL-” 

 

Everything flashes white as soon as her arm pulled the soul free and out of Chara's chest. 

 

The next thing Teiran knew she was laying down on the ground passed out Teiran groaned letting out a cursed once as she lifted her head from the field and tries to nurse a forming headache suddenly she hears crying. Not just any crying a baby crying it doesn’t help her headache- wait theirs's a baby in this place!? She is quick to look around her only to find to the half human's horror that everything that was once her home had been erased and reduced to nothing only a white slient void remains, “ oh my god..” is all that she can think to say. What happened to the world this time? By the looks of it everything is gone and so is Chara but their body is nowhere to be found which means Chara has gotten away. FOR NOW. 

*you hear a child crying, it sounds upset. 

 

Teiran would focus on Chara later, right now she had to find the small child crying for help. She looked around again following towards the sound of their small soul beating and found a large red scarf in the middle of the ground with a little baby bones wrapped inside. Teiran’s eyes widen at the sight of the small skeleton by the looks of it was no more than two months old but that wasn’t the weird part it was the heart-shaped birthmark on the left foot. Teiran only new one other skeleton with the same birthmark, “ P-Papyrus?" She gasped, however, the small baby bones does not understand her and only continues to cry. She carefully picks the small skeleton up, “ Shh, it’s okay I’m here BRO” Teiran coos to Papyrus and slowly rocks him back and forth gently,” it’s okay Papyrus everything is going to be okay” soon the small Papyrus started to relax and softly began to drift off to sleep. Teiran could feel herself tear up inside as she watched Papyrus fall asleep in her arms. She sighs relived knowing he was save but can not explain how- it doesn't matter how, right now all that matters is Papyrus is alive. holding Papyrus close, her soul begins beating bright against the small child skeleton that continued to sleep, “if only you knew just how much Sans and Frisk missed you” before she can say more Suddenly a short skeleton painted in a rainbow of colors appears in front of her who smiles at her, “ hello there” the skeleton speaks in the most uplifting voice anyone’s ever heard. However, Teiran holds Papyrus close to her using herself as a human shield while her glowing eye never leaves the other. She is cautious of the skeleton in front of her like a mother protecting their young, and for a good reason, they didn’t know this person it was only to be safe then sorry. 

The skeleton covered in paint saints tilted his head finding this odd, well he did not expect to see anyone alive in this AU after all the damage had been done. The boss and the colorful skeleton had noticed negative feelings from this AU he had been sent to check over the damage and see what was the cause of damage. He looked carefully at her trying not to spook the other in front of him it was clear this girl was a fusion from first glance, half skeleton, and half human? A very pretty fusion at that. The young skeleton could feel his face growing hot but shakes his head and pushes it to the back of his mind, “ who are you?” she demanded in a low tone and he gave a big smile at her ingoring the tone she was giving him and held out his brown skeleton gloved hand, “ My name is INK!Sans! Co-Creator of worlds and characters! What's your name?” Ink asked, and she raised an eye suspiciously looking down at his hand then back at his grin trying to find any sign of distrust from the colorful skeleton, ” It’s Teiran” she said plainly and slowly shakes the hand,' he seems innocent enough however...' That smile never leaves ' he seems very naive' she thought this but keeps this to herself , “ so I see you are the only two still alive...?” He asked or should he say three? Suddenly Teiran whole face fell she only nodes slowly but her face suddenly brighten for a moment remembering what Ink had said to her, “ wait-wait! Creater? You mean you came to help me get my world back and my friends too!” she could feel tears falling down her soft cheeks out of per joy. She looked down at Papyrus, “ you-you hear that Papyrus we can go home and I can cook you some spaghetti or at least try!” the baby Papyrus only continues to sleep peacefully she laughs they can finally go home However Ink’s eyes widen in fear turning very pale noticing Papyrus's face for the first time, ‘this-this is a rebirth of a new soul?!’ something that was very forbidden in all AU’s. She looks back at Ink with hopeful eyes, “ you can..fix this, right?” Ink looks sadden by this, “ I’m afraid I can’t do that. That’s not why I’m here” Pretty or not, Teiran still broke the law, and it was decreed from the First Council meeting: No Human or Monster shall commit the act of fusion it is an act of treason and sin to all Monsters and creation. They must be punished with no questions asked. 

Ink was one of the many who agreed without hesitation because around at the time it made sense. It was rare that this magic was ever found or used except for the one time and nearly took all their lives in the process however Ink and others among them do not speak of that event it brings back too many hash memories, “ But-but-but that’s not fair..” she tries to argue but Ink doesn't want to hear any of it, “the act of fusion and rebirth of a new soul is forbidden and is an act of treason” Ink has a hard look on his face and takes out his large paintbrush, “ hand over the child, I promise I will try to make it as painless as I can” her eyes widen realizing what Ink was asking her to do and she takes a step away, “ This isn’t fair... YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” Teiran shouts angry, Ink sighs and explains what will happen if he doesn’t do something now. The side effects of fusion with a human could be ...unwell. 

The magic deep in her core if not controlled or destroyed. The fused Monster will lose control and will die. To make matters worse the core of the uncontrolled magic will turn into a black hole taking everything with it, “ I do not make the rules, I just follow them, now do the right thing and hand the child over...what happens to you will be left up to me and the high Couni-” Teiran slaps his hand away her soul beating fast and brightly suddenly in an act out of fear and by accident she teleported. Ink cursed under his breath, “damn! She's gone!” 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Outertale Toriel sips her tea as she sits in her rocking chair with a book in hand feeling the warmth of the fire next to her until she hears a loud knock at the door and looks to the clock it's almost midnight, “ who could that be in the middle of the night?” she wonders aloud marking the page she was reading , closed her book, and stands up carrying her book with her making her way to the front gate gently pulls it open, her large paw covers her mouth in a mix of shock and horror as she gasps at what she finds a half skeleton and half girl holding a baby skeleton, “ please...help us”


	3. Two Souls One Family

"did you get your small temper tantrum out of your system Sinsey?" Gaster asked , " I've had enough with this LITTLE GAME of yours" she glares daggers at the doctor in white coat infront of her .that name. How she lothed it so.  
How dare he...

" GAME?! you're testing on monsters...you NEED to stop this! This is wrong! " she begged angry her bones rattled.  
" wrong?" He laughed" pitful child you agreed to the terms of use and so did the subjects! I have done nothing wrong, it's just business "  
" FINE! consider me unemployed then. I refuse to work under your rule any longer! I quit!" Teiran turned and stormed off. Before she took another step Gaster growled through this teeth, " you walk through that door and you will regret it! " he promised it.  
The half skeleton turned back and glanced back one last time, " fuck you gaster!" then left. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Thrunder strikes.  
Teiran quickly awoke in a cold sweat sitting up, painting. The blue magic almost burning her eye socket It was raining and thundering like cats and dogs ' heh' she sighs and cursed, " another one of my many nightmares..." she mumbled bitterly to no one running her human hand through her dark brown short hair and began to nurse her skull trying to gain back control of her magic breathing slowly. It had been at least 4 years since she found out the truth about Garter and that horrible place called Gaster's Inc that used her and poor monsters for lab experiments. Ever since she had gained little by little each of her memories back and was able to escape before Gaster gained back full control, those memories that Gaster tired to lock away. The name by the man who she once called her FATHER now tasted like toxic to her now, she sighed and finally got out of bed popping her bones in place there was no way she was getting back to sleep now.Teiran walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water over her face then looked at herself in the cracked old mirror. The bags under her eyes have gotten worse as the nightmares went on sometimes she wished the timeline could reset. 

* despite everything it's still you 

Teiran grabbed a towel and dried her face then returned to the bedroom and walked  
over to the red and black small little race car bed not to far from her own bed only to stop dead in her tracks to find the bed was missing its owner, " Paprus?" Teiran called looking around in the dark room for the small skeleton but saw no sign of him in their one bedroom house, " P-papyrus?! " she called louder and started to search high and low only to come up empty handed, " oh no..no,no!" The magic inside her had sparked to life once more as the fusion monster feared the worse as her mind filled with endless possibilities, what if he's hurt or worse what if Ink finally found them- a sudden noise rang her ears, it seemed to be coming from the kitchen the unknown noise making her stand at alert as she realized...she was not alone. Teiran as quietly as possible snuck down the hallway and into the small livingroom her eye socket and body full of blue magic ready to attack the monster or human that would be stupid enough to dare break in to their apartment and possibly kidnapped Papyrus. She could hear her target in the kitchen, they had no where to run and no where to hide. She would just rough them up a bit at least teach them a lesson to not mess with Papyrus she would round them and cut them off in the corner of the kitchen she wasn't going to hurt them.The human Frisk inside her she was fused with was telling her it would do no good but the monster Sans inside on the other hand made a point if they layed a finger on Papyrus they would have a BAD TIME, it was werid having a human and a monster fused inside of you. If Teiran had to explain it: in theory it was like having a good angel on the left shoulder and having a ( lazy but sometimes good) skeleton on your right. Her back is pressed against the wall of the end of the living room close to the door way which lead to the door way summing a ball of blue fire in her skeleton hand without problems she then rounded and entered the kitchen ready to face the theif-but before she can do any of this Teiran stopped at who she found standing there not an attacker ( he was way too small not even old enough to reach the door yet) she smiled lazy and started chuckling quietly stopping the ball of flames in the palm of her hand putting her magic to rest, ' looks like he's having trouble sleeping again' she watched the small 4 year old baby bones in orange foodie pajamas trying to lift the heavy carton of milk in his small hands from the floor and fill the blue plastic cup only to end it nearly spilling it over, " Hey paps, can't sleep?" She asked deciding to make her presence known to Papyrus. which makes the small skeleton jump in surpise and turns around who slowly nodded, " Sorry mother-mother I didn't mean to wake you" Papyrus used the cute nickname he had given to the older half human and half skeleton while setting down the milk next to his tiny feet. She didn't correct him it made sense the two had formed a Mother and Son bond over the past four years she had raised Papyrus as if he were her own child. Papyrus stayed the same and was as innocent as he was before the 'Incident' with Chara.She knows Sans missed those pass memories growing up with his little brother and working hard to raise him however Sans knows he can't turn back the clock. Not this time.Teiran could feel it deep in her soul it always brought a smile to her face those bittersweet memories. Despite that she wouldn't trade the bond they now share for anything in this world, Papyrus began standing from one foot to the other a nervous habit the baby bones had learned over the years. This was something Papyrus would do if he was hiding something or felt bad, " it's okay kid, I'm like a T-Rex when I sleep. I'm A dino-snore!" Teiran chuckled at the poor joke while Papyrus groaned even at an early age, he grown to hate his mother's puns, " UGHH!! MOTHER!!" " you're smiling paps" she smirked and Papyrus only wined stomping his foot in protest, " I AM NOT !" He agrued It was so cute how the 4 year old got upset over bad puns some things never change however something still seemed off. Papyrus was hesitating he looked down at his small feet maybe he was just upset over the mess he made Papyrus had been known for overreacting over small things, " here I'll help you with that" she kneeled down to pick up the overfilled glass of milk along with the carton of milk and placed them on the kitchen counter and then grabbed a wash rag and wiped up the little mess left over, " I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A GLASS OF MILK FOR YOU" Teiran stopped and looked at the small child, smiling lazy shaking her head, " gee that's sweet paps, but isn't it kinda late for that?" To confirm this she pointed at the clock on the wall which read a minute pass midnight, " I KNOW BUT...YOU WERE HAVING A NIGHTMARE AND TALKING IN YOUR SLEEP AGAIN, I-I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT NEED A WARM GLASS OF MILK" Teiran seems taken back by this not expected to hear this news or planning to have this talk so soon. She rubbed the back of her neck feeling a little embarrassed and scared that it was her who was keeping Papyrus up at night, she had noticed how Papyrus wouldn't get much sleep and had even fallen asleep while eating breakfast... Teiran was no better the end less pass memories of Gaster and traveling to different AU's would leave her worn out to a point where she almost forgot to pick Papyrus up from Torial's who agreed to babysitting that day, Teiran apologized contless times even though the goat boss monster said it was no trouble Torial still warned her to get more sleep.  
She was hoping to keep the resets and nightmares to herself. Papyrus didn't need to be dragged into something he has no knowledge of, he was one of the most sweetest monsters she knew Teiran wanted to keep it that way just a little longer however she knew she couldn't hide it forever but until then the half skeleton would just pass it off as lack of sleep, she would tell him when he was older and when Papyrus was ready to understand. she let out a light tired chuckle," heh..thank you sweetheart adults get scared too sometimes" she answered him and opens her arms wide offering a hug, " awkward mother and son hug?" The four year old huffs but happily accepted the werid hug. It was traditional of the two to share a hug then give a awkward pat on the back. " PAT!PAT!" they both said in unison. " leave it to the great papyrus to save the day" she says after breaking the hug Papyrus seems to brighten just a little bit at this, " BUT OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS WILLING TO HELP!" He makes a hero pose then suddenly has a look as if thinking deeply about something, " Papy...you're so cool" she says trying not to laugh then went back finished cleaning up the mess once it was clean she placed the dirty wash rag into the hamper then grabs the cup of milk and begins walking back to their shared bedroom, " alright kiddo! It's past your bedtime-" Teiran suddenly feels something tug on her grey night pants and she looks down her blue eyes meeting large glowing orange ones , " WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO READ YOU A BED TIME STORY ? I KNOW IT HELPS ME SLEEP WHEN I HEAR FLUFFY BUNNIE " Papyrus asked. She simply smiles the offer is too sweet that it could melt any dark soul, who was she to turn down a bright young monster? With that she picks up Papyrus carrying him in her arms the rest of the way, " I would like that thank you Papyrus" Teiran can deal with this.


	4. HELP_tale

Teiran exited through the portal and took in her surroundings she now found herself in what look like the dark underground lab all dark and gloomily unlike Aphlys's lab that was usually always filled with papers and manga but it was cleaner then Teiran's side of the room in their apartment. ( she wouldn't even pick up a sock! No matter how much her son would nag at her, it was more fun to watch him get annoyed)  
It wasn't easy hiding from the world. It was hard for them out there. Living in a one bedroom apartment( rent free) when they had first arrived to Outertale it was by accidentally teleporting then running blindly in an unknown AU ( she didn't even know she could teleport to different AUs?!). Outertale Torial found them on her door step and she welcomed them in with open paws (heh) Teiran didn't tell her the full truth only that she was a singel mother without a place to stay and didn't have no family that much was true she didn't have any family and told her Papyrus's real name, lastly when asked if Teiran was human she only answered with I am not sure Torial only smiles, " you don't have to tell me now you can tell me later" the topic is changed to butterscotch pie. The two bonded over the fact they were single moms and their love of puns, after a couple of months of staying with the goat monster Teiran began feel a pain of guilt that started to grow inside her as time went on so she saved up the money that she had earned around the house and side jobs and finally packed Papyrus's new baby bag along with some new clothes that Torial had given them. Torial insisted the two stayed, she was worried as a mother hen but Teiran told the queen of puns had done more then enough ( she couldn't thank her enough), " well at least let me give you something to help you get a start on your two feet!" Before Teiran can reject, Torial gave her a cellphone and a silver key with numbers 126 engraved. Torial explained the key belonged to an old apartment building in the deep woods no one uses it and the power still works along with the water. The fusion doesn't know what to say, " ....Torial you- you really shouldn't-" " you call me everyday now and if you need me I could probably give you some TU-ORIAL'S?" they both laughed, it was a bad pun but Teiran laughed and they hadn't shared a good laugh like this in god knows when something about this moment between the two friends made them closer. They have been best friends since then. It was so bittersweet but sadly the moment ended and off the skeletons went to start their new life. Having to raise Papyrus by herself was easier then you think and she had found her real purpose along with a new power- it was the middle of September she was about to fix dinner before picking up Papyrus who just turned 3 at the time, then something weird happened....a feeling started to appear in her chest deep in her soul, at first she ignored it for the next few days but the more she tired to avoid it the stronger the ‘need’ to do something grew. It bothered her because she tried everything to get rid of the annoying feeling within her soul but the feeling still remained she finally gave in and tired to figure out what it was...it was a call for help Tieran realized. Weird enough, almost like a message in some way. It seemed to almost call to her. Then one winter's night IT happened.  
*A blue portal suddenly opens in front of you. You are unsure on how to feel.  
The hell?! She'd fallen out of bed shaken at the mere sight of the glowing light infront of her however it calls to her and the need to help is back in full force, ‘ looks like I'm not getting back to sleep tonight' thankfully Papyrus had slept though the whole ordeal.  
She walked carefully up to the portal ..curious? Then sticks her human hand through it- seemed safe enough Teiran slowly stepped through the portal and next thing she knew Teiran appeared in a old hospital? The feeling inside her calms down just a little which meant this was right place so the next question was what was the big emergency? she explored the dark gloomily rooms and had found the main office she even managed to find some info on this AU she had appeared in, apparently it was an asylum that had been shut down long time ago by unknown reasons with all the patients locked inside. she even had a run in with one of the patients, the Sans of this world. It was clear from first glance he was CLEARLY MAD his one eye was a blue light while the other seemed normal? His body would twitch every couple seconds as he chuckled at nothing Sans clothes were a mess and he was even missing a slipper. She had recalled reading his file that she found in the office: SANS SKELETON 18 years old next of kin: younger brother Papyrus skeleton. Sans had been diagnosed with : Schizophrenia, Depression, and often has hallucinations of a child killing his brother and other times said it was a man who speaks in hands who is killing his youngest brother, Sans talks to himself daily and laughs to tears but it also notes Sans does share a strong unhealthily bond with Papyrus the doctor had left a final note: keep brothers away from each other it's for their own good and Papyrus’s safety.  
Papyrus's safety? She wondered-  
Teiran is broken out these thoughts as Sans appears in front of her face with a creepy wide grin, it's almost scary but Teiran shows no fear, " heh, are you scared of me pretty lady?" He asked tilting his head, " no, I don't feel it in my bones" she replied calm as possible and Sans laughs. He laughs louder and higher then any normal monster would, it was funny. Oh so funny to him. He almost looked happy? Then stops almost admittedly then stares at her dead pain, " you could die...kidding! If you can't tell I get so bored I amuse myself" he grins from ear to ear, " heh...yea" she tries to laugh too and ignored the voice in her head telling her to GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE! Yet She doesn't run, something tells her if she had run away right then Teiran for one, probably wouldn't have saved the skeleton infront of her and two, there was that warning about this AU could be in danger if this Sans had not been saved and so she stayed by his side learning a lot about this Sans and his past. They hang out for a little bit and make end less puns- most of them about dead cats coming from UnderAsyulm! Sans it’s not as strange this time maybe Teiran was getting used to it. He suddenly invites her to see his younger brother Papyrus out of no where, one minute there talking about cloudy skies and rainbows then Sans stopped mid sentence, “ would you like to met my bro? He hates puns and he is so cool, so kind, so nice, and tasty unlike me I'm trash" Teiran was starting to see the problem that needed to be fix right away- it was not easy Papyrus was no better off then Sans was, if not was crazier ( thankfully he seemed to not have a unhealthy bond with Sans). This Papyrus still had his sweet trade mark smile but something was off about the tall skeleton-aside from the bone sticking out of his skull. She recalled Papyrus file had stated something similar to Sans, when he was first diagnosed: Schizophrenia syndrome and Asperger's syndrome. When the doctor asked the subject about the large bone lodged in his skull, Papyrus just shrugged and twitched clearly getting no help from there so they did the next thing and just pointed the finger at the oldest brother thinking Sans attacked him because he was crazy anyway. They even attempted to remove the bone from the younger brother but Papyrus reacted violently when they so much as touch the bone in his skull and had cried out begging for Sans and would not calm down until finally they let the older sibling see Papyrus which soothed and calmed the tall skeleton then they removed Sans from the room- the older short skeleton had started trying to convince the younger into believing things that were not there. There was also a note at the bottom of the file as well: that Papyrus has shown great joy in puzzles. The tall skeleton invites her to tea and she agrees against her better judgment. The tea that Papyrus had cooked was clearly ...mud so she pretended to drink it. This makes the crazy skeletons happy.Teiran gives UnderAsyulm! Sans the nickname- Screwball.  
* He seems to like it  
It fits him well.  
Papyrus was a different story though he had chosen his name like it was some kind of game too him, “ HUMAN! OH HUMAN! DO ME NEXT!?” he begged while giggling like a crazy school girl, “ um okay, calm down ya loon " It was joke that went over Papyrus's head,“ OH!! I LOVE IT!! THE GREAT LOON AGREES!!” Loon dances and hops around while shouting his new nickname over and over. Screwball seems a bit happy that Loon is happy.  
*You have gained SCEWBALL'S and LOON’S trust  
The feeling inside her soul beats and she gives a sincere smile to both of them then realizes it's almost time to go home and tries to open portal again. No luck.It took several tries but she is able too do it then prepared to leave. Loon and Screwball gave her a small sheet of paper as her going away gift.  
*It's a drawing made by Loon and Screwball . It's made with Love.  
She looks closely at the crud drawing of two poorly drawn skeletons and a short girl in a blue hoodie. It reads in poor grammar, ‘ come back soon FRIEND'. She feels a tear as she tucked it into her hoodie pocket and promised them to be back before Halloween then hugged them both. Something seemed to change with Screwball and Loon from that day on, they were still crazy no doubt of bones about that but their world didn't seem so dark after that and they always seemed happy to see Teiran whenever she comes to visit even the skeletons brothers relationship had improved.  
that was the day Teiran knew what she was meant to do- traveling /saving AU's and she was able learn more about her powers by training with other San's and how to hide her states so Ink and the other members of the Council couldn't find them however Teiran had to be careful at the same time for she had almost been caught by the original main Sans but … he let her go and she was sure the blue skeleton just didn't see her this was not the case later she learned out of all the members of the council who she had managed to avoid classic Sans was known for his wisdom and strong magic, she could feel it from afar and had even heard stories that Classic could read someone's HP without checking their stats which only a fusion monster could do. Teiran will never forget the day her blue eyes fell on Classic she had only been visiting UNDERTALE trying to find a new mentor and had taken the path toward the skeletons brothers house she could hear voices around the corner and a strong sense of magic that was almost her level yet it was clear It was Sans by the low HP the other that was with him was Ink he was strong but not as strong as Classic. They were coming her way.Teiran thinking quickly hid behind a lamp that was just her size before Classic and ink could spot her, “ – all I'm saying do you think it's good idea to trust him? I mean he is kinda a FUSION" ink sounds disgusted at the very words coming out of his mouth Classic looks at him and opens his mouth to give an answer but stops standing completely stiff for a moment that she almost misses it for a slip second until Ink pointed out, “ Boss? “ ink called starting to worry Sans suddenly sighs, “I understand your concerns even so-we all agreed in the meeting he will be punished and ink you saw how broken he was.. he did apologize” Ink is about to argue when Classic cuts him off,” you did agree to watch him Ink this is an order and you just have too follow it" Ink closes his mouth then sighs in defeat and says, “ yes boss” something inside Teiran tells her that if Classic had not been there the fusion may have been erased. After the two skeletons parted ways she came out of her hiding spot and went back home Teiran learned an important lesson that day: she would prove to the others Sans that she was not a monster and everyone deserves a second chance while begin a mother to Papyrus was no easy task it was worth it. 

back in the present, “ so this is where the single came from?” Teiran muttered under her breath, her eye socket lighting the way through the darkness as she began to search the small room. She found a couple of entries but they were too old to read now. the laboratory looks abandoned- Suddenly she hears a noise and turns, “!?” she is not prepared for what her eyes are seeing right now.  
*SIX BONES blocks your path  
"I won't hurt you"

She promised looking into the bromalgamate empty eyes...all four of them. It was clear they were two skeletons melted together as one, it was a sin against all monster kind...then again she wasn't one to talk. However she was curious as to how this all came to be, she kneeled keeping eye contact with them and holds out her human hand open infront of the mythical being, Six bones merely stared at the other's hand. One of the heads that looked almost like Sans muttered an unknown language but it strange enough feels familiar to her. The other head that looked close to Papyrus seemed to form a smile? Huh, their reaction seems to be happy but then tilts its head, " Neeeww FRRRiiiennnd " it asked with Papyrus's mouth and Teiran nodes, " yea, buddy...best buddies! " She smiles sadly and watches as Six bones hugs its self and it lights her soul at the sweet moment. Whoever did this was not Gaster but clearly was something close to a copy cat that much was clear. 

* gained six bones trust, it likes you. 

Once she gained their trust they allow her to touch their heads to see into their memories .  
Teiran see's the inside of the royal lab in hot land where Dr. Alphys is seen sitting at her desk going over paper work and looking grim, " wh-what am I going to tell the families..." her voice is low and just as nervous as ever. The door suddenly breaks in hitting against the wall with a loud WACK! causing Alphys to jump , " ALPHYS!!" A hysterical Sans burst in with a barely conscious Papyrus in his arms , " Sans?!" The doctor quickly runs over to Papyrus aid , " P-Papyrus? Are you alright? What happened to you?" She looked him over...oh no. Papyrus soul was failing and fast. She the heard rustling and looked to find Sans searching in a panic into the desk Alphys was just sitting before, " where it is?!" He almost demanded, "Sans what are you-" he turned at her and snapped, " DON'T PLAY DUMB ALPHYS! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" She was still lost, " I don't..." he grabbed her looking at her begging almost crying, " i can't let him die like this...not when it's my fault" suddenly it clicked, she knew what Sans was asking of her and she couldn't risk something so big, she turns him away" no..." Sans understands he snapped a good while ago, " FINE, I'll do it myself" he hisses and eye socket lights up and everything floats into the air, He started searching everywhere, " I'LL DO MYSELF!" He says to mostly himself this time " Sans, please stop!" She couldn't bear to watch even Papyrus in his state he was in still found the strength to speak, " n-no!"  
He is ignored, " finally..." Sans says almost giggling when he finds what he is looking for and uses his magic to hover it over to Papyrus. Alphs in all the chaos had covered her eyes and was shaking none stop until she peeked though her fingers, "w-wait...those-" Sans brings the two needles over to his gravely ill brother who was trying to talk some sense into sans, " DON'T..don't worry, if Alphys won't help" " no, Alphys she.." Papyrus tries but can barely move anymore. Sans lifts him up and rips Papyrus shirt open and grabs one of needles, " THEN I'LL DO IT" he aims the needle toward the slowly beating soul, " don't worry bro, I'll make it all better" " B-BOTHER?" Papyrus asking as if just noticing Sans for first time that night. Alphys released what Sans was trying too, " WAIT SANS NOT THAT ONE!!" she rushed to stopped them but it was too late Sans had plunged the needle deep into his brothers heart, " Sans..that wa-was the proto-type, the results might be...I don't-" she was speechless. It had never been tested on monsters! The side-effects could be- horrible.  
Sans knew.  
" don't worry. I’m not letting you go in alone." " WAIT-WAIT SANS!? WHATS HAPPENING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Papyrus suddenly feeling a rush of energy in him, dare he even say he was feeling better then ever? But that came to a hold when he watched Sans stabbed himself with the same needle, " oh, no-no no, no! What have you done?!" Alphys screamed horrified covering her eyes and shaking, " SANS?!" Papyrus grabbed his brother and looked him over, " ARE-ARE YOU OKAY BROTHER?" Sans looks up, he looks up at Papyrus he is pale and sweating, " I'm fine.." he smiled weakly, " h-how do you feel?" "I...I" the energy he had before was gone, he didn't feel sick but something felt wrong, " KIND OF STRANGE.." he almost felt like melting and strange enough, Sans skull was melting like wax down his face and his clothes had even started to fall apart but he was still was grinning at Papyrus, " I'M OK BUT WHAT..WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?" Sans looks worried at first but grabs Papyrus's hand and holds it gently, " don't worry....I won't leave you"  
" I LOVE YOU BROTHER"  
"I love you too bro"  
The two melted as one  
Alphys can be heard sobbing.  
The memory ends and Teiran finds herself back in the dark old lab and looks sadly at the Sans head, " Sans...you knew" she uttered , it understood showing a face of guilt of course he knew. Different AU but all Sans were the same, they all cared about Papyrus that's a fact. She had a feeling her Sans would probably do the same thing Papyrus was his world he did it for love. Even so, in the eyes of others like Ink Sans it was still a sin...just like her and once ink found Six Bones he would erase them like a drawing along with their home, she couldn't let that happen, " I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you..." she holds their hands and can feel their pain and loneliness yet she feels a small spark within, it's so weak but it's there, it was DETERMINATION it feels her soul to the very core. She looks surprised but they smiled speaking the odd language again this time she picked up on it, " thank you" it was kindness and she knew what to do, it was not right to use her powers in this situation but the two deserves better then this, " hey buddy, can I ask you to do something really important for me? It would help me out a lot" they tilt their head looking at her, " you guys been feeling sick for while and I can make you feel better but I need to see your soul first...is that okay?" They seemed to hesitate and muttered(looking at someone’s soul was very personal) but they don't pull away from her, " HHhhurt?" The one with Sans head hissed and Teiran shakes her head giving their hands a genital squeeze, " not a bit and I won't let that happen" they seemed almost ...scared, " HHHhhoold?" Papyrus head asked and she agreed keeping hold on their hand as Six bones then summoned forth their soul. The soul was like nothing she's ever seen It was not the normal heart shaped glowing soul you would see with one color, no it was … ‘ beautiful ‘ true it was odd around edges but the way it shined the different shades of blues and orange was a sight to behold. Teiran shook her head she had to focus on the task at hand trying to untangle the melted skeleton without crushing the soul which if not done correctly would kill soul along with it's owner. She sighed deeply and began to even out her breathing as she focus her magic on the artificial soul the blue magic circled around them like a warm blanket in winter but caused six bones to giggle every now and then when it felt the light tickling inside it's soul soon the light of blue magic was everywhere it absorbed six bones Teiran spoke a few words under her breath and the spell was complete. In a flash with a flick of her hand the magic was gone and six bones was out cold.


End file.
